falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Kodiak
|modspecial = |alignment =Good |level =4→7→11 |tag skills = |derived =Hit Points: 70→95→125 |aggression =Unaggressive |confidence =Foolhardy |assistance =Helps Friends and Allies |edid =PaladinKodiak |baseid = |refid = }} |content2= |content3= }} Paladin Greg "Kodiak" Bear is a member of the East Coast Brotherhood of Steel, specifically the Lyons' Pride in 2277. Background Paladin Kodiak (also known as Greg Bear) is the largest and strongest member of the Lyons' Pride. He is actually considered the largest and strongest member of the Brotherhood of Steel in general. As the name implies, he's as gruff and vicious as a bear, and he excels in close combat with a super sledge. Paladin Kodiak owes his life to Elder Lyons, who rescued Kodiak as a child from a distant city known as "The Pitt." Because of this, Kodiak thinks of Elder Lyons as his father.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide During the Scourge, his older brothers John and Grudd were left behind by the Brotherhood due to being "too wild and mean".Ishmael Ashur's dialogue: For example, they took one survivor, a kid the called "Kodiak". But they left his big brothers behind, because they were too wild and mean. But as it turns out, the Bear Brothers were some of my finest soldiers. At least, until they went up against you. The Pitt was the site of a siege conducted by Elder Lyons, intended to wipe out any and all of the city's mutated residents. Kodiak describes the city as being a dangerous, crime-filled place, more so than any other area in the East Coast wasteland, and certainly enough for him to consider the Scourge the best thing to happen to the place. The only citizens of The Pitt spared by Lyons (apart from those lucky enough to escape) were children who appeared to be unmutated. Greg Bear was one of these children. He informs the Lone Wanderer that he and about 20 other unmutated youths were brought to Washington, D.C. and subsequently trained as Brothers of Steel by Lyons - he remains as the only surviving Brother from that group still stationed at the Citadel. Within the Lyons' Pride, Kodiak is their "jack of all trades" not specializing in any one area, but doing a bit of everything: recon, demolition, and tactical assault. Daily schedule He can be found around the great hall in the A ring area of the Citadel. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Take it Back!: Kodiak will aid the Lone Wanderer in battle when reclaiming Project Purity. * Gallows Humor: Kodiak may make the player character aware of the bets concerning Knight Captain Gallows' name. Inventory Notes * When he tells the Wanderer his story, one is unable to tell him they have been to the Pitt even if one has completed the main quest. He will assume they have never been and will tell them about the trogs and raiders. * He is a somber but polite paladin like Gallows. Notable quotes | | | }} Appearances Paladin Kodiak appears only in Fallout 3. Behind the scenes The name "Kodiak" refers to the Kodiak bear (also known as the Alaskan brown bear), one of the largest species of bear in the world. Category:Fallout 3 human characters Category:Fallout 3 Brotherhood of Steel characters Category:Brotherhood of Steel (East Coast) characters Category:Lyons' Pride Category:Citadel characters de:Kodiak pl:Paladyn Kodiak ru:Паладин Кодьяк uk:Паладин Кодьяк